


Лучше бы это был я

by MariTotoshka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: Они же с Виктором стояли рядом, почему Юра цел и невредим, а Виктор лежит на тротуаре?





	Лучше бы это был я

Питерская погода в декабре — отдельный круг ада. На улице холодно, в метро жарко, под ногами каша из снега и реагентов, которую месят тысячи людей. Юра это все ненавидел. Виктору, казалось, все было нипочем. Он лучезарно улыбался, заматывая шею шарфом поплотнее, шел через толпу, не замечая никого вокруг. Юре бы пригодилось такое умение. Он шагал рядом, слушал, как Виктор говорил про то, что Юри вернется как раз к Новому году, можно будет отпраздновать вместе.

Юри улетел на национальные в Японию. Виктора не пустил с ним Яков. Орал, что тому, после почти годового отпуска, тренироваться надо круглые сутки, чтобы хоть посмотреть в сторону пьедестала. И сам поехал с Юри. Логики Юра не понимал, хоть убей. Но Виктор честно приходил каждый день на каток, работал до седьмого пота, еще и Юру успевал гонять — откуда только силы брались.

Они остановились на светофоре, Виктор засунул руки в карманы.

— Ну как? — спросил он. — Ты придешь?

— Вот еще, — фыркнул Юра. — Я на Новый год к дедушке поеду

Он хотел добавить «не хватало только пялиться на ваши влюбленные рожи», но не успел.

Металлический лязг, визг тормозов — что случилось, Юра не понял, и как машину вынесло на тротуар — тоже. И почему его не задело.

Они же с Виктором стояли рядом, почему Юра цел и невредим, а Виктор лежит на тротуаре, отброшенный ударом, часто и загнанно дышит?

— Виктор!

Как-то резко плевать стало и на снег, и на людей вокруг: Юра упал на колени рядом с ним, боясь прикоснуться, боясь повредить еще сильнее. Виктор сам схватил его за руку, сжал изо всех сил.

— Юри... — прохрипел он, и Юру бросило в дрожь — бредит. — Юри не говори. Он на соревнованиях...

Оказалось, не бредит, хуже. Юра едва не рявкнул на него — ну что за идиотизм, честное слово, не об этом надо думать. Но не стал — Виктор потерял сознание.

Доставая дрожащей рукой из кармана телефон, Юра ни минуты не сомневался в том, кому звонить. Нет, конечно не Юри. И не Якову, что тот сможет сделать из Японии? И не в скорую — ее уже вызвали, он слышал.

— Сейчас приеду, — сухо ответила Лилия, едва услышав, что произошло. 

Она даже на пару минут опередила скорую.

 

В больнице Виктор пришел в себя. Открыл глаза, моргнул несколько раз — и заметил Юру. Тот стоял возле каталки, вцепившись в ее край так, что пальцы побелели. Лицо, надо полагать, тоже что-то такое выражало.

Виктор попытался улыбнуться.

— Все будет хорошо, Юр, — пробормотал он, с усилием разлепив губы.

Юра аж зубами заскрипел от злости: да это не Виктор, а ему должны были говорить!

А потом Виктора увезли в операционную, и осталось только сидеть в коридоре, кусая губы. И ждать.

Лилия присела рядом — губы поджаты, спина прямая. Юра подозревал, что в мире не было силы, способной ее согнуть.

До этого Лилия о чем-то говорила с врачами, кажется, договаривалась насчет палаты или что-то в этом духе. Юра не стал спрашивать, ему было неинтересно. Ничего не интересно. Он уткнулся носом в прижатые к груди коленки. Сидеть с ногами на больничной скамейке было неудобно, да и, наверное, нельзя, но когда это его останавливало?

— Они сделают все возможное, — Лилия говорила словно в пространство, но Юра знал: она пытается его успокоить. И был благодарен за то, что она не стала говорить «все будет хорошо». Потому что — откуда ей знать? И какое такое «все»? На национальные, очевидно, Виктор точно не попадет. Глупая мысль. Лишь бы вообще выжил.

Ждать пришлось долго. Юра несколько раз сменил позу, сходил к автомату и купил воды. Лилия так и сидела, не шелохнувшись.

— Вы его тренировали, да? 

Догадка была странной, внезапной и уж точно неуместной. Но и промолчать Юра не сумел. Или не захотел. Надо было что-то сделать, чтобы она отмерла, чтобы перестала смотреть в пустоту. И это сработало.

Лилия повернулась к нему, улыбнулась — отстраненно, словно собственным воспоминаниям, а не собеседнику.

— Ставила хореографию, как и тебе. Он был нашим с Яковом общим творением.

— А потом? — Юра задал вопрос и прикусил язык, но было поздно. Понятно что потом — они разошлись, Виктор остался с Яковом. Жалела ли она?

— Он вырос, — коротко ответила Лилия. 

Вырос — значит стал ставить себе хореографию сам. Лилия оказалась не нужна. Ни ему, ни Якову.

Зря Юра завел этот разговор.

— Виктор просил не говорить Юри, — вдруг спохватился он. — Не отвлекать от соревнований.

Лилия посмотрела на него, как на идиота. Так же, как сам Юра смотрел на Виктора.

Конечно, она уже позвонила Якову.

Юри как раз кланялся зрителям после выступления, у Якова была возможность ответить на звонок. А потом весь мир мог видеть, как меняется в лице японский фигурист Юри Кацуки, после нескольких слов, которые тренер прошептал ему на ухо. Какой силой Яков заставил его сидеть в кисс энд край, дожидаясь оценок, а потом и выйти на награждение — Юри занял первое место, кто бы сомневался, — Юра не знал. И не хотел знать.

 

Из операционной Виктора перевели в реанимацию, ждать больше было нечего, туда даже родственников не пускали. А Юра с Лилией, официально, были Виктору никем.

На выходе из больницы позвонил Яков — Юри снялся с показательных, они вылетают первым же рейсом. Завтра будут в Петербурге.

— Я к Виктору поеду, — заявил Юра, выслушав новости от Лилии. — Там Маккачин один.

Лилия только плечами пожала: как знаешь.

Ключи от своей квартиры Виктор дал ему еще в прошлом году. «Заходи в любое время». Юра ни разу не зашел. Не нужно было. Зато теперь пригодилось.

Маккачин встретил его радостно, попытался облизать лицо, вилял хвостом. Только все поглядывал на дверь, мол, хорошо, что ты пришел, конечно, но где мой хозяин?

— Виктор в больнице, — сказал ему Юра и вдруг заплакал, зарывшись лицом в мягкую шерсть.

В квартире было тихо и светло. Виктор с Юри еще даже не обжились здесь толком, думали, наверное, что еще успеется. Виктор даже не выставил своих матрешек, зато в гостиной, на самом видном месте — серебряная медаль Юри. Виктор наверное, гордился ею больше, чем всеми своими золотыми вместе взятыми.

На кухне в раковине стояла грязная кружка — Виктор утром пил чай. На холодильнике, прижатая магнитом из Японии, записка на английском: «Не скучай, я скоро вернусь». В самом холодильнике — шаром покати.

Юра выгулял Маккачина, зашел по пути в магазин и купил продуктов. Хозяйничать в чужом доме было непривычно, но деваться некуда. И потом, это только на одну ночь. 

В глубине души Юра сомневался, что сможет уснуть после такого дня. Но как-то незаметно пригрелся — Маккачин улегся под боком, дыша размеренно и спокойно, — и провалился в сон.

А утром пошел на каток.

На льду хотя бы не было искушения снова и снова звонить в больницу, спрашивать, узнавать... Хватало и того, что туда звонила Лилия. Она прислала смс — «Состояние стабильное». Юра сначала выдохнул, а потом осознал — стабильное, не значит хорошее. Может поэтому Лилия и не стала уточнять?

Следующие дни прошли как в тумане. Яков с Юри вернулись, Виктор так и лежал в реанимации. Яков на тренировках гонял Юру как мог, видимо, сам пытаясь отвлечься. Юри на катке не появлялся.

Оно и к лучшему.

Как с ним встречаться, как смотреть ему в глаза — Юра не представлял. В душе ворочалось, выгрызало изнутри тяжелое чувство вины — они с Виктором были вместе, стояли рядом, но на Юре ни царапины, а Виктор на грани жизни и смерти. Слишком часто приходила мысль: «Уж лучше бы это был я». 

И Юра не сомневался: точно так же думает и Юри. 

Но когда Виктора наконец перевели в обычную палату, Юра даже не сразу заставил себя пойти и навестить его. От Лилии с Яковом он знал — жизнь Виктора вне опасности, ему лучше, Юри все время с ним. Как Яков добился того, что бы ему это разрешили — было загадкой. Впрочем, Яков умел совершать невозможное.

Юра собирался дня три, а когда пришел — чуть не развернулся с порога. Виктор спал, и Юри, сидевший рядом, тоже. Но даже во сне он держал руку Виктора, не выпуская.

Если бы тогда, на светофоре, рядом с Виктором был Юри — он бы тоже держал его за руку, он бы успел увидеть, успел дернуть Виктора на себя, уводя из-под удара. Но Юри там не было. Только Юра, который не сделал ничего.

Услышав его шаги, Юри шевельнулся, открыл глаза и зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— О, Юрио! — шепотом воскликнул он, разглядев гостя. 

Поднялся навстречу, неловко обнял — Юра даже не стал сопротивляться.

— Как он? — Юра кивнул на Виктора.

— Почти все время спит, — Юри вернулся к кровати, провел пальцами по запястью Виктора. — Он на обезболивающих, это нормально.

Юра кивнул.

Что еще говорить, он не знал. Не поздравлять же Юри с победой, в самом деле.

— Ты не побудешь с ним пока? — вдруг спросил Юри. — Я бы сходил поесть, но не хочу, чтобы он проснулся один.

— Без проблем, — отозвался Юра. Интересно, сколько уже Юри не ел, боясь отойти от спящего Виктора? Юра подозревал, что долго.

В палате было тихо, доносились только голоса из коридора. Юра разглядывал крашеные стены, капельницу — что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на Виктора. Когда открылась дверь, он даже вздрогнул. Неужели Юри вернулся так быстро?

Оказалось нет, медсестра зашла сменить капельницу.

Она покосилась на Юру с подозрением.

— Вы родственники? — спросила она.

— Ага, — соврал Юра, — братья. 

Подумал и добавил:

— Сводные.

Мало ли, вдруг его выгонят, если узнают, что он всего лишь товарищ по катку. И потом, разве это не было правдой? Яков им обоим заменил отца.

Медсестра кивнула и больше вопросов не задавала. 

После ее ухода в палате снова воцарилась тишина. Юра считал капли лекарства — одна, две, три... тридцать... сорок...

На пятьдесят второй Виктор проснулся.

— Привет, — тихо сказал он, пытаясь улыбнуться.

Спросонья выходило не очень.

— Юри пошел поесть, скоро вернется, — сообщил Юра. 

Наверняка Виктор хотел видеть не его.

Тот не ответил — не стал тратить силы. Приподнял руку, потянулся к Юре — жест выглядел слабым и беспомощным, и Юра, не думая, сжал его ладонь. 

— Ты как? — спросил Виктор.

Вот опять. Это Юра должен был у него спрашивать!

— Лучше всех, — буркнул он.

Виктор тихо рассмеялся, наклонил слегка голову.

— Вот и славно.

Помолчал немного, а потом вздохнул.

— Все время думаю: как хорошо, что тебя не зацепило. 

Никогда раньше Юра не понимал выражения «слезы душат». Слезы же из глаз, как они могут душить? А тут понял. И правда, словно комок встал в горле, ни сказать ничего, не вдохнуть, и плакать — нельзя.

— Думаешь, что я бы вконец тебя достал, если бы лежал на соседней койке? — неловко попытался пошутить он.

— Конечно, — согласился Виктор, — именно этого я и боялся.

По щеке потекло что-то горячее, странно, Юра же не собирался плакать. Почему-то вдруг стало так легко, будто развязался внутри невидимый узел. 

Хлопнула дверь — в палату вернулся Юри.

— Виктор, ты проснулся!

Лицо его сияло таким счастьем, словно Виктор только что прыгнул четверной флип, не меньше. Юра перевел взгляд на Виктора и обнаружил, что тот улыбается — и тоже как светится изнутри.

И в этот момент Юра понял: вот теперь все точно будет хорошо. 

И он, конечно, был прав.


End file.
